


Halloween Night

by Againstme



Series: Missing letters [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Hunk and Keith talk on Halloween. It leads to good things.(Or heith without the letter Z)





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one was sent to me before I said what I was doing. It was fun to write anyway.
> 
> Happy Halloween and hope you enjoy!

The night air is cold around Hunk. He should’ve worn something warmer. But what’s the fun of Halloween if you can’t wear a super cheesy vampire costume, no matter how thin the material is. **  
**

Hunk glances at his sister and her friends again. Still just across the street, talking to Lance’s family and eating candy. Good. That means Hunk can take a little break from trying to follow around six over excited kids.

He leans against a nearby tree and takes out his phone. No messages. Figures, Lance is right across the street babysitting his nieces and nephews, and Pidge and Matt are having a horror movie marathon.

Hunk feels a cold wind on the back of his neck, quickly followed by the sound of rustling leaves.

“Boo!” The whisper right by his ear makes Hunk literally jump away. Very familiar laughter follows

He turns, fangs bared and hisses, more for show than anything, “Not funny Keith.”

Keith’s grin just grows wider, “Your face though! I’ll never understand how a vamp can get so scared by stuff like this.”

Hunk rolls his eyes, they’ve had the conversation about Keith sneaking up on him about a hundred times by now, and smiles back. It’s been a while since he’s seen Keith, the ghost’s never really liked October, and it’s always nice to see him. “I didn’t think I’d see you on Halloween. Isn’t this the worst day of October for you?”

Keith hums, “Maybe, well it is, usually. But I discovered something.” Keith pauses and looks at his hands, rubbing them together for a second, “Look at this.”

Keith reaches down towards Hunk’s hand. And takes it. And Hunk can feel it as if Keith still had a physical body.

Woah.

“I can touch things!” Keith’s smile is so radiant and beautiful, Hunk feels his heart skip a beat or two, “Isn’t that super great?”

“Dude, it’s unbelievable.” Maybe it’s selfish, but Hunk hopes this is permanent. It’s hard to have a boyfriend - or whatever they are - that he can’t physically touch. “Should we call Pidge? Or Allura? See if either of them can make it permanent?”

Keith laughs, something soft and subtle almost more a small gust of wind than an actual sound, “Well mostly I just want to kiss you.”

Oh. That’s a much better idea “I can do that.”

Keith’s hands lift his head up - he’s floating above the ground, cheater - and leans down for a kiss.

As Keith’s lips touches his and closes his eyes. He wants to savour this.Together, he and Keith might have forever, but moments like this are limited and Hunk’s determined to remember every single second of them forever.


End file.
